Why wasn't it me?
by Rika777
Summary: Why wasn't it me? That's the only question racing through a young ninja's head as they look upon the bloody form of their teammate, friend, lover and so much more...


**Author: **Enjoy!

**S.H.S.H.S.H.S.H.S.H.S.H.S.H.S.H.S.H.S.H.S.H.S.H.S.H.S.H.**

"I'm sorry." Pink hair moved in rhythm with the wind.

"What about our promise to bring back Sasuke?" Those words were as empty as the body laying in their arms.

"Why'd I tell you to come with me?!" Green eyes stared unseeing at the tragedy around her.

"I..It's all my fault." Those words and the sound of someone sobbing were the only things making sound in an otherwise deserted clearing.

"I would of married you and we would have had many children!"

The body still lay unmoving dead and lifeless.

"I loved you so much, more than words could of said! But now I won't get to tell you that anymore…" Sakura's face were covered in tears.

"Why Kakashi, did it turn out like this? Why'd we even accept this mission?!" More tears fell onto the bloody and cut up body and slid to the ground.

"…" Kakashi couldn't give an answer, how could he? One of his students had just been savagely murdered in front of his eyes and he could do _nothing_ to prevent it.

"What will everyone say when we go back to the village and see your destroyed body?" The tears seemed to have a life of their own.

"They'll never forgive me when they find out I couldn't save you!"

"The way your eyes shined when you laughed, all those nights together at Ichiraku gone now…"

"Why wasn't it me?! Why?!"

"Give it up they can't hear you." Kakashi's voice held no emotion but grief at the young ninja dead and the other crouched over in pure agony.

"I can't! If it wasn't for me.." Kakashi cut them off.

"We need to get back to the village, and report to the Hokage. We should have been back hours ago."

"Do you even care?!" They were shouting at there once sensei who acted like what just happened was no big deal.

"Now's not the time to grieve! The least you can do is the get the body back to Konoha so we can have a proper funeral, then will be the time."

"I..I'm sorry, you're right let's go."

Naruto couldn't help but let another tear fall upon Sakura's beautiful face as he picked her up to carry back to Konoha.

"I'm sorry Sakura…I'm so sorry, why wasn't it me?" Naruto whispered into his teammates ear as he jumped from branch to branch.

Naruto and Kakashi were sent on a simple mission to deliver scrolls to the next village and return shortly after. Being Sakura's week off from the hospital Naruto demanded, begged, and pleaded for her to accompany them. Finally relenting the kunoichi agreed to go.

Everything went accordingly to plan, that is until they were about halfway back to their village before a few rogue ninjas attacked.

Naruto and Kakashi of course would of made quick work of the ninjas if they wouldn't of kept taunting Naruto about how weak he was, and making fun of Sasuke. Naruto was beyond pissed, then they had to add the bonus off calling Sakura a whore and saying a great deal of what they would do to her as soon as they killed them.

Kakashi grew worried seeing Kyuubi take control of Naruto. Soon the clearing was full of blood leaving one rogue ninja halfway dead and his other companions already there.

Sakura being the good hearted girl she was stood in front of Naruto preventing him from killing the man, pleading with him to get a hold of himself.

Kyuubi had only one thing in his mind right then…_kill…. _She was in is way of doing what he desired so he decided to kill her instead.

"Naruto! No!" Kakashi ran to stop him before he could hurt her. But he was to late, a big hole was in the middle of her chest blood poring out.

Hearing Kakashi's yell snapped Naruto back into reality. Naruto stood still staring in shock at his bloodied hands and the woman he most loved fall to the ground.

"NO! SAKURA! What have I done?!" Naruto hated himself at that moment. Hearing her breathing become slower and slower he cried as he held her in his arms.

"N…N..Naruto…" Were her last words before her body lay still and she didn't draw another breath to her lips.

Seeing the Konoha gates come into view Naruto slowed to a walk not ready to face anyone yet…especially Tsunade and all of his and Sakura friends. What would they think when they found out Naruto was the one who killed their beloved cherry blossom?

_That night after arriving back to Konoha._

When everyone was told what happened Ino burst into tears clinging to Shikamaru refusing to look at him. Neji's face held no emotion but he still felt terrible all the same Sakura was his nurse when he was in the hospital for a month, and soon after that his sparring partner.

Tenten and Hinata held each other crying softly, Sakura was one of their best friends.

Everyone else held the same sad face, they all knew and loved Sakura.

Naruto left the hospital leaving all his friends behind. He slowly made his way around the village before heading to his and Sakura's apartment.

The door closed quietly. Naruto headed to their room preparing his rasengan, Sakura's life wasn't going to be the only one he took that day…

**S.H.S.H.S.H.S.H.S.H.S.H.S.H.S.H.S.H.S.H.S.H.S.H.S.H.S.H.**

**Author:** Tell me what you thought! That was my first attempt at killing someone. I wanted to keep you guessing who died till the middle. Looking back at first it seems like Naruto was the one who died….

**Charlene:** Thanks a lot! Now I'm gonna be upset the rest of the night:(

**Author:** Uhh sorry?….Review please!


End file.
